Arcana do Julgamento (Judgement Arcana)
A Arcana do Julgamento é uma Arcana recorrente na série Persona. Visão Geral A Arcana do Julgamento, no tarô, é associada com realizar a sua vocação, ganhar um entendimento profundo da vida e um sentimento de aceitação e absolvição. Na gameplay, a Arcana do Julgamento é comumente associada com um equilíbrio entre luz e escuridão. Figuras da Arcana do Julgamento geralmente são relacionadas a mitos do Dia do Julgamento ou são deuses atados diretamente ao julgamento da humanidade. Personagens da Arcana do Julgamento são muito conscientes, um tanto quanto inteligentes e vêem o mundo com possibilidades infinitas. Mais poderosos quando combinando suas intuições com seus conhecimentos, o seu processo de pensamento está entre os mais vastos e realistas. Ela é muitas vezes associada com organizações de usuários de Persona renascidas que foram dadas novos objetivos ou personagens associados com momentos decisivos do jogo. Mesmo que a forma tradicional britânica de "judgement" seja considerada menos comum que a forma americana de "judgment", "Judgement" (com a primeira letra maiúscula como nome próprio) é exclusivamente quando se referindo à Arcana do tarô. Aparições *''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' *''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' *''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' *''Persona 3'' / FES / Portable *''Persona 4'' / Golden *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' *''Persona 5'' *''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' Lista de Personas ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' O jogador pode garantir um acidente de fusão resultando numa persona da Arcana do Julgamento iniciando de um "hard reset" (sem estar no meio do jogo, carregando um save ou selecionando "Return to Title") e realizando uma Fusão Branca (White Fusion) depois de andar exatamente 656 passos em uma área em que nenhum inimigo vai atacar, como o Mikage Sun Mall. A Arcana do Julgamento é representada por Eriko Kirishima. ''Persona 2'' ''Innocent Sin'' ''Eternal Punishment'' ''Persona 3'' O protagonista ganha acesso à Arcana do Julgamento próximo do final do jogo, e ela simboliza as ações e decisões do protagonista através de uma consciência dele mesmo e dos outros. Personas da Arcana do Julgamento são demônios associados com a orientação da Lei. Em Persona 3, a Arcana do Julgamento começa se o protagonista escolhe não matar Ryoji Mochizuki, assim terminado o Social Link da Arcana do Tolo representado pelos SEES e permitindo ao recém formado Time de Aniquilação da Nyx (Nyx Anihilation Team) a oportunidade de confrontar Nyx no lugar prometido em 31 de janeiro. A Arcana do Julgamento aumenta na medida que o protagonista ascende o último bloco da Tartarus, Adamah. Ao se completar o Social Link, o protagonista ganha acesso à forma suprema da Arcana do Julgamento, que também é a sua Persona suprema, Messiah, "o Salvador". O Messiah é fundido usando Orpheus e Thanatos. Ele também pode ser obtido do Shuffle Time no andar final da Tartarus. ''FES'' / Portable A Arcana do Julgamento continua relativamente a mesma em FES ''e ''Portable, entretanto, uma Persona exclusiva, o anjo caído Lucifer, foi adicionada ao repertório da Arcana. O Lucifer anjélico original da Arcana da Estrela em Persona 3 foi substituída com Helel. ''Persona 4'' O Social Link da Arcana do Julgamento é representado pelos Buscadores da Verdade (Seekers of Truth), o qual só pode ser formado se o protagonista faz as decisões corretas em 3 de dezembro, desencadeando o Final Normal ao invés do Final Ruim. A Arcana do Julgamento se fortalece quando a Arcana do Tolo é maximizada, portanto os Buscadores lentamente descobrem o verdadeiro culpado dos casos de assassinato dentro do Midnight Channel, e, em algum momento, o protagonista deve deduzir o verdadeiro culpado. Errar a dedução três vezes engatilha o Final Ruim. Se o protagonista é capaz de apontar o verdadeiro culpado, a Arcana do Julgamento continuará a se fortalecer. Ela automaticamente se maximiza quando a aliança derrota o verdadeiro culpado e, ao aprender a verdade, a Arcana do Julgamento concede sua forma suprema, Lucifer, o Rei Rebelde do Inferno. ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Persona 5'' A Arcana do Julgamento é representada pelo Confidant com Sae Niijima, que sobe de rank na medida que o protagonista progride no interogatório. Este Confidant não desbloqueia nenhum bônus. Mesmo quando o Confidant é estabelacido, fundir Personas do Julgamento não vai dar nenhum Arcana Burst, nem Persona alguma vai ganhar EXP extra de ser fortalecida até depois que o Palácio de Nijima ser completado. Completar o Confidant da Arcana do Julgamento também concederá a forma suprema da Arcana, Satan. ''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' * ° indica uma Persona que só pode ser criada por fusão especial. Passe o mouse por cima para ver a combinação. * ↓ indica uma Persona disponível apenas como DLC. Lista de Demônios ''Persona 2'' ''Innocent Sin'' ''Eternal Punishment'' Designs de Carta Trivia *Muito como a Arcana do Tolo, em Persona 5 a Arcana do Julgamento é a primeira desde Persona 3 a não ser representada pelo grupo principal de usuários de Persona do jogo, mas por um personagem independente, neste caso sendo Sae Niijima, que também representa um momento decisivo do jogo. Ao contrário dos outros casos onde o Social Link começa durante o momento decisivo, o Confidant com Sae é completo depois do momento decisivo de Persona 5. Categoria:Tarô Categoria:Arcana do Julgamento